Lightening Strike
by MillyRing
Summary: Tyson: the son of a famous business man. Kai: his new bodyguard. What will happen between the two of them when a rival of Tyson's father's comes after the blue haired boy? (Sorry for horrible summary; story's much better!) Bodyguard AU. TyKa, Kai x Tyson/ Tyson x Kai, Rei x Max/ MaRe or ReMa. More pairings to be added. Rating will go up!


**Title: Lightening Strike**

 **Rating: currently T, though it will go up to M due to lemons. The chapter itself is roughly PG, though there is very light mentions of things such as injuries and shounen ai/boy x boy/yaoi.**

 **Warning(s) for chapter: None. However, keep in mind that there will be moments where the characters are OOC. I promise they're OOC (out of character) for good reasons, however, but I want to hear no complaints.  
**

 **Universe: Non-canon, aka AU/Alternate Universe. Bodyguard AU, to be exact.  
**

 **Pairing(s): The main pairing is TyKa (Tyson x Kai) the side pairing is MaRe (Max x Rei). There might be more, but I don't know. If you have any suggestions go ahead and include them in your review.**

 **Notes -**

Welcome to 'Lightening Strike'. The name will make sense later, I promise. Anyway, in a nutshell, this is a bodyguard AU that involves TyKa (Tyson x Kai) and MaRe (Max x Rei). If you disagree with either of these pairings, feel free to click that back button.

I know Rei's name should be 'Ray' since I'm calling Tyson 'Tyson' instead of 'Takao', but I just prefer the Japanese spelling of Rei's name instead of his English one, which is Ray.

I wrote this whole chapter on my phone and during a car trip (I'm still out of town but I'll return soon), which is why it's short and also why it isn't that good. Hey, you wouldn't write well either if you can't eat anything but fries because the right side of your mouth needs surgery and hurts a lot.

 _Edit: Sorry for the mistakes! This website likes glitching and eating up words, letters, sentences, comas, etc. I tried to fix as much as I could and I apologize if this annoyed some people. Thanks for being tolerant._

Enjoy!

* * *

Tyson laughed as his best friend - Max - splashed some lake water onto his face, the blue haired boy splashing some of the liquid back.

"So, when are you getting your bodyguard?" Max asked excitedly as they took a break from messing around in the lake's cool water.

"Today, according to dad." Tyson sighed dramatically. "Sometimes, having a famous scientist for a dad sucks."

Max chuckled, "I don't think it's that bad. I mean, nothing's happened to you so far, so you shouldn't be worried or anything."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about. Normal kids don't have to have bodyguards watching their every moves."

"Bodyguard, not bodyguards." Max corrected, smiling cheerily. "Besides! I bet you'll become good friends with him!"

"He'll probably be really grumpy and serious." Tyson grumbled bitterly.

"Isn't he supposed to be?"

The slight older boy rolled his indigo eyes at Max's question and continued staring out into the lake, watching a flock of birds nestle themselves in the reeds.

Just then, a loud voice echoed from the mansion behind them, "Master Tyson! Master Max! Lunch!"

The boys yelled back their acknowledgements and stood up, stretching before running towards the gigantic mansion.

The mansion's heavily air conditioned interior felt good on Tyson and Max's sweltering skin. Their stomachs grumbled even louder when they walked into the dinning room, ready to be served.

"So, Geoffrey," Tyson addressed his butler, "what's on today's menu?"

"Roast beef and Swiss cheese sandwiches with a side of fruit salad and apple juice." The butler replied promptly.

"Yum!" Max exclaimed, giggling childishly when his stomach growled in agreement.

The food was quickly served, and the youths dug into it immediately.

After they were finished, Geoffrey collected the dishes and bowed, announcing that he was headed back to the kitchen.

"Tyson."

Said boy turned his head, surprised when he saw his father standing there with a younger man next to him.

"This is Kai Hiwatari." Tyson's father - Hikoro (1) - announced, motioning towards the youth. "He's going to be your bodyguard."

Tyson nodded slowly and bega to study 'Kai' carefully.

Though he was wearing a suit, it was quite obvious that he had a well toned chest. His hair was made up of two colors: slate, and navy blue. His cromson eyes glowed with an almost tantalizing warmth, and his pale lips were drawn in a tight, sober line.

The oddest thing about him was that there were two blue stripes on either side of his face; so four, in total. It looked kind of cool to Tyson.

"Pleased to meet you." Kai said quietly, taking a step forward and extending his hand. "I will do my utmost to protect you."

Kai's voice was serious and sincere. The former, Tyson had expected. He was a bodyguard after all. But the latter...was a little surprising.

"Hi." Tyson replied simply. Inwardly, he felt guilty his response was so short, so he quickly added, "Pleased to meet you too."

"You two can get to know each other while I go take care of a business call." Hikoro said, sending his son a smile before walking away into the adjoining room, leaving Tyson, Max, and Kai alone.

"He looks so professional..." Tyson whispered to himself, in slight awe of the young man's very presence. ..."is he really my bodyguard?"

"Yes."

Kai's 'reply' startled Tyson. He'd whispered so quietly, so how had Kai heard?! In order to relieve the tension a little bit, Tyson decided to ask a question that had been hanging in the back of his mind, as odd as it was.

"Have you ever been captured or seriously injured?" asked Tyson excitedly, ignoring the look Max sent him.

"A few times, yes." Kai answered. "I've gotten a bullet near my heart, and I've been tortured before." He turned to Max, "That reminds me. You're Max, right?"

The blonde boy nodded shyly. "Yeah..."

"A friend of mine and fellow bodyguard Rei is going to be taking care of you." Kai announced with a bored tone. "He'll probably be here within a few minutes."

"Why does Max need a bodyguard?" Tyson inquired worriedly, glancing at his blonde friend.

"His father is a very good friend of your father." Kai answered matter-of-factly. "Therefore, he's also a target."

"Kai!"

A new voice exclaimed from the dining room's doorway. A young man - a year or so younger than Kai - stood there with a smile on his face. He had sparkling golden eyes and long raven hair that nearly touched the ground itself.

"I'm Rei." He announced with a friendly, welcoming smile. "You two must be Tyson and Max, right?"

"Yup!" Both boy's chimed in unison, cheerful grins on their faces.

"Pleased to meet you both." Rei bowed respectfully, blissfully unaware of the eye roll Kai sent him.

"So you're gonna be my bodyguard?" Max asked shyly, looking up at Rei through his blonde bangs.

Rei nodded, smiling once again. "Yes, and I promise I'll protect you to the best of my abilities."

"Psst, Max!"

The boy turned to Tyson curiously, "What?" He whispered back.

"How old do you think they are?"

"Why does it matter?"

Tyson pouted. "Because! I kind of like that Kai guy, and I wanna know if he's a lot older than I am." The blue-haired boy had spoken far too quickly to notice he'd just admitted his love for Kai.

"How old are you two?" Max inquired bluntly, an innocent smile on his pale features.

Both looked startled, but Rei answered with, "18."

"19." Kai replied quietly.

"Tyson's 16 and I'm 15." Max announced proudly.

"Max!" Tyson protested, glaring at his giggling friend, "Why would you tell them _my_ age? Now I feel old!"

"You kind of are." Max joked, still giggling. "Besides! 16 is a good number."

"Of course you would say that." Tyson scoffed, "If I was 200, you'd say that was a lucky number."

"If I lived that long, I'd consider it lucky." Kai muttered under his breath, though the occupants of the room heard it nonetheless.

This elected laughter from everyone except for Kai, though the Russian did smile a bit. During the period of time the group was laughing, most of them didn't notice a stealthy figure lurking behind them.

But Kai did.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man swiftly pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it in the direction of the intruder, demanding, "Show yourself."

Tyson and Max's eyes widened. They immediately sat up from their chairs and ran over to their bodyguards, hiding behind the gun wielding young men and peaking from behind their backs.

"Well, well, well." The figure spoke hauntingly, "Who knew that Hikoro would wise up and do what he needed to do before I got my perfect chance? Hmm, that man's smarter than I thought."

The only response Kai gave was spitting out the word 'coward' with utter disgust.

The mysterious man only chuckled, amused. "You're quite the cocky little boy, aren't you? Most people would flee if I simply glanced in their direction."

"I don't flee from cowards." Kai replied with an indignant snort, glaring in the man's direction. "Why should I be afraid of a man who's afraid to show himself?"

The silence that followed hinted that the man was actually either admiring Kai's wit, or seething with annoyance that Kai was this cocky. Rei glanced at Kai worriedly, wondering if the older male was going a bit too far with his sassy attitude.

It had gotten him into trouble before.

Would it happen again?

* * *

(1) I know, I know! Tyson has a canon father in Beyblade. So, why did I make one up? Mostly because the personality I'd planned for Tyson's father was so different from Tyson's actual father, I decided I'd just make him an OC. Sorry, Mr Granger!

Oh, and the oh-so-handsome Hiro will be included in this fic (he _is_ Tyson's brother), in case you're wondering. Along with some other people, too, that I refuse to give away at the moment. ;)

However, I will not be including any females aside from Julia and possibly Emily. Mariah's extremely annoying and dislikeable (sorry to those who do like her. It's just my opinion), and Hilary's pretty much a bigoted feminist. I don't dislike feminists -heck, I'm a girl!- but Hilary's just too annoying. She's so mean to poor Tyson! Sorry to those who like her if you like her.

Please review! Tell me what you think, but don't be overly blunt. I'm going to get surgery soon so I'll be able to eat again and degrading reviews aren't really what I need right now, so think before you type. I accept critique, but don't point out grammar/spelling mistakes because those can (and will) be fixed. Goodbye!


End file.
